In Front of the Fire
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Just a small one-shot in a night at the Wilson's, and also NOT part of the UL universe. Mini lemon. Slade/Star.


**All right, so I'm totally disappointed in myself for not writing a Slade/Starfire piece in so long. Bad me, I know. But then I was struck with an idea: A nice mellow one-shot, just showing a night at the Wilson's. With a mini lemon, of course. **

**Anyway, I like to think of their characterizing in this one as that of the story "Redeeming Choices" by Abigail-Nicole.**

**Anyway...again... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans**

**NOW you may enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Starfire – or Kori, as she was called now – sat in the Victorian-style armchair with her feet curled up in the sitting room of her and Slade's Venice home. Her hair was tied back in a simple braid, her figure adorned with a long plum silk robe. Her eyes scanned over the worn book in front of her, her face serene. The soft orange-tinted glow of the fire sufficed for light, her alien eyes being able to see in such a low lit area. Her species were given such, as they were able to travel through the dark depths of space.<p>

Slade walked through the glass double doors from the side hall, still wearing his outfit from the daytime – a pressed light blue button up shirt with black trousers. He had undone the first few buttons of the shirt and his feet were bare.

He glanced at his wife as he sat down on the couch opposite her. "What are you reading?"

She looked up at him, her eyes only half focused on the man in front of her. "Albert Camus. _The Stranger_, in its original form."

Slade nodded as he pulled out a file of his latest target; a woman named Anabel Rivera, the daughter of the infamous Ciriaco Rivera. His client – the name only known by him – wants the company of the male socialite, though if he was dead the certain client would not be able to simply inherit the position. What better way to get there than murder his daughter? He will become distraught, the man will offer to take over Mr. Rivera's job, and Rivera will give the position with little thought during his grieving.

Kori glanced over at the file Slade had pulled out. There was a tinge of guilt in her eyes. "I know it is work, but the target is a child. It seems a bit harsh."

Slade smirked. She just wouldn't be his Kori if she did not show concern toward the matter. "Don't worry yourself, my dear." He continued reading the transcripts of the thoroughly thought-out agenda.

Kori sighed and cast her eyes back on her back. "As much as I enjoy helping you _n'oracheri_, I will not be able to shake my conscious on this case."

Slade nodded. "Fine, you can sit this one out. Now go back to reading your book."

The room was silent as the two focused on their very different tasks. Slade's brow creased whenever he came to unnecessary steps, while Kori would sigh every now and again through the French scripted novel.

Kori looked up at her husband. She set her book down on the cherry wood end table that was next to her and sauntered over to Slade. He glanced up at her, watching her sit down next to him.

She gingerly grabbed the file out of his hand and set it on the floor. She continued on to nuzzling his neck while purring.

Slade let out a contented moan. "Mm, how I love your purring. There should be more feline descended races in the universe."

The alien princess smiled and continued purring, making her way up on his lap. She kissed up his neck to the spot right behind his ear, one hand on the part of his chest that lacked the buttons to hide. She stopped her kisses and sat up; still purring as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Slade let his head fall back as he closed his eye and let the woman take control. She knew exactly how to get him in the mood, and he was sure she knew by the familiar bulge forming in his pants.

Kori threw the shirt to the floor and ran her hands down his chest until they reached the hemline of his pants. She took a minute to take in his chiseled chest, and then kneeled to the floor to rid him of his restricting trousers. She crawled up his legs and slid back on top of her now naked husband. She began to lick at his neck as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

Slade pushed her away gently and grabbed the tails of the robe, pulling them out of the bow. The task was quite easy, seeing at its silky texture made the bow fall right out. He slipped the robe off her shoulders and was pleasantly surprised when he found that she had nothing on underneath.

The robe slipped completely off of her and Slade let his hands roam over her tiny shoulders and over her clavicle, making his way to her ample bosom.

Kori straddled him as Slade moved his hand to her sides, pulling her against him. She rubbed against him, causing Slade to groan as gripped her harder. They stayed quiet during their little escapade of each other's bodies, just enjoying the euphoric feelings from within them.

Slade nuzzled her neck and moved his hips slightly, becoming impatient. Kori's purring diminished as she rose up, slipping him inside of her. Small smooth moans escaped her as she gripped her husband's shoulders, her head wedged between his broad shoulder and neck.

Slade moved his hands down her back and gently massaged her hips as she moved on him. Her strokes were slow, more loving than lustful. There was no need to always turn sex into a riot; often times, their current position was much more fulfilling.

Slade gave a quiet, deep moan as he began to move with her. The sudden friction caused Kori to give a small cry of pleasure, then a shaky breath taken in. Her breaths became heavier as she gripped him harder, her face completely buried in the crook of his neck. She gently nipped at him, causing Slade's eye to roll back in pleasure.

Kori needed more, the slow strokes needing to become stronger. She began to move faster on him as she lifted her head from him. Her hands were still positioned on his shoulders, more to balance herself. Her eyes became half-lidded and began to glow their bright green as the pleasure took over.

Slade lifted his head and took pleasure in watching her move on him, her breasts softly bouncing. He stroked her back as she moved faster, her breaths turning into soft moans at every thrust. As her movements reached their peak, Slade felt her tighten around him and her grip tenfold on his shoulders. The immense pleasure brought on from the tightening gladly pushed him over the edge, causing him to spill into her as he silently whispered her name.

Kori sunk into him and she panted, leaving him inside of her. She began purring again once her breaths became even as she rubbed against his chest, her eyes closed in contentment.

Slade moved to lie down on the couch, bringing her on top of him as he gently slipped out of her. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as he reveled in her soft purrs.

After a few minutes Kori sat up and grabbed her robe from the ground. She got up off of him and shrugged it on, tying it. "I shall go make us some tea." She made her way to the double doors, walking out gracefully.

Slade watch the beautiful woman leave his presence as he sat up, letting his eye travel down her body. He smirked to himself as he redressed, contemplating looking over the file once more. He decided against it, already having the contents memorized. He stood up and went over to the coffee table in front of the fire. He sat down and rested his back against it so he was basking in the warmth of the flames.

He heard Kori walk in moments later. She handed him one delicately embroidered china tea cup, keeping the other one in her hand as she made to sit down next to him. They gently sipped the tea, Kori resting her head on Slade's shoulder.

"Where is Wintergreen?"

Slade glanced down at her. "I'm sure he is already sleeping at this point; it's three o'clock in the morning".

Kori's face turned to one of surprise. "Reading makes the time fly, as you humans say."

Slade smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "So does sex. At least, when you do it right."

The woman beside him giggled and kissed his neck as she set the cup down on a coaster positioned on top of the coffee table. She sighed. "So you ever wonder what it would have been like if I had chosen to stay with the Titans?"

Slade sighed and set his cup down next to hers, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist as he brought her in closer. "I would think not too different. At least for me. I would still be a mercenary, with or without you by my side. Now you, my dear, are different. You would still be a heroine if you stayed with them; most likely you would still be by Robin's side, perhaps even married."

Starfire nodded, snuggling up into him. "I did love him, but I am happy to have you instead."

Slade nodded, but did not say anything. Of course he knew she loved him; there would always be that affection for one's first lover. He also knew that Robin's perception of the situation was Slade taking her out of spite. To the boy wonder, Slade had no emotion; he was not thought of as human. The mercenary basked in this; it of course gave him quite an advantage during battle.

He glanced down at him wife. Even before she was with him, he had always thought her beautiful. Every man had that thought; it was simply a fact. He never paid much heed other than this; his first thoughts focused of having Robin follow in his footsteps. There was much reason concerning _that_ issue, but no reason to dwell on it. Though she was beautiful, he never took her for more than the Titan she was.

After getting the chance to learn more about her – another topic not needed to be discussed at the moment – he began to fall for the beautiful alien.

His brow creased as he glanced down at her once again, the fire accentuating her features perfectly. He lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. "I love you."

Kori smiled, repeating his words back. She enjoyed it when he was so affectionate; it was a rare occurrence that she would revel in when she had the privilege to be presented with it. She knew it was reserved for her; Slade was not exactly a man that wore his emotions of his sleeves. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

The two kept their arms around each other, eventually drifting to a deep slumber in front of the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>My goodness, I forgot how much I missed this couple. They make me so happy.<strong>

**Read and review my loves.**


End file.
